Flippy vs Splendid
by Flippy510
Summary: Will Splendid's actions cause a deadly battle of the ages? Who will survive? And will Flaky be caught in the middle of it?


"No! Stop! Don't touch that!" wailed a helpless Flaky, as Lifty and his twin brother Shifty robbed her house on a dark rainy night. The brothers had tied Flaky up tightly and thrown her to a corner. Thunder lit up the sky and the only sound heard was the pattering of the rain on the window and shingles on top of the roof, along with the occasional snicker coming from the thieves. Flaky sobbed and sobbed as her precious things were loaded into a bag. _What am I gonna do?_ She thought. _Who can possibly help me?_ Then an idea popped in her head. _Splendid!_ She pictured the blue flying-squirrel coming to her rescue. She took a deep breath and yelled out the hero's name.

"Splendid! Splendid, help!" her sudden cry startled the raccoon brothers and they had spun around and were now glaring at her. Lifty's eyes were blazing like fire as he stomped over to her and kicked her in the stomach. Hard. She felt the air leave her lungs and let out another wail. A few moments later, Splendid burst through the ceiling and stared down at the scene. Lifty and Shifty gaped and let out a scream of fear and raced toward the door. Splendid shot after them and blocked the exit.

"What goes on here?" he asked looking around the room, his eyes lay on Flaky then on the thieves. He shook his head and floated over to the twins, raising a fist, he prepared to attack but Shifty had an idea. He took out a small golden case and opened it in front of the hero. Inside was a green gem, shaped like a nut. Splendid glanced at the crystal and gasped in shock and flew away out the open door. The raccoon twins let out a snicker and continued to steal Flaky's things. _Oh no! How did they defeat Splendid? How?_ She thought, lowering her head.

"Thought you could get that jack-ass to save you?" Lifty sneered and trotted over to her. He dropped her items that he was holding and cupped her chin in his dark green hands. His hot breath covered her face, making her gag a little.

"Don't you understand? No one is coming to save you? No one knows we're here except Splendid, and he's probably home shivering under his blanket." He whispered. Flaky was shaking all over and thought she was going to crap herself. Lifty pulled her face toward his and kissed her, she was unable to get away but definitely didn't enjoy the kiss. Then she felt something hot and wet rise in her throat. _Great!_ She thought, and before she could do anything, she found herself puking in Lifty's mouth. He backed away quickly and wiped his mouth in disgust. Shifty had been watching the whole time and was now laughing loudly as his brother ran over to the kitchen and rinsed out his mouth._ Serves you right!_ she thought. _What am I going to do? If only Flippy were here! _She thought, picturing her boyfriend in her mind, she imagined his strong powerful muscles and his beautiful clear eyes. She wanted desperately to hold him, to cry on his shoulder and she wanted him to tell her it was going to be okay. Then another idea popped in her head._ My phone! Where is it?_ She thought, peering around, then spotted it poking out of her purse. She had to think of a way to get it.

"I have to use the bathroom!" she called. The twins exchanged a look._ Please Lord!_

"Are you serious?" Shifty exclaimed shaking his head slowly.

"You don't believe me?" Flaky said, in a small voice.

"Of course not!" Lifty said, letting out a chuckle and went on stuffing items into a bag.

"But I really have to go! If you don't let me go I might end up using it right here, then the house would smell really bad!" she explained, trying to convince them. They both exchanged another look and nodded to each other.

"Fine." They both said in unison. Shifty went over and helped her up, then walked her over to the bathroom. Once she was inside, she thought about how to get the phone. _Okay, so I'll get out and fall while Shifty is walking me to the corner again. While I'm on the floor I'll grab it and stuff it into my quills! Then once I'm in the corner I'll dial Flippy's number- crap! How am I gonna do that? _she fretted. _Hmmm maybe I could just go to recent calls, I called him to say good-night before they got here!_ She decided. _But how do I tell him to come here?_ She swallowed hard. _This plan won't work! Oh! Maybe if I make them talk and I yell, he'll know I'm in trouble!_ She let out a sigh of relief, and flushed the toilet, pretending as if she had actually used it. Then she walked to the door and called out that she was done. Shifty opened the door and grabbed her arm. As they were walking, Flaky's purse came into view. She was prepared to put here plan into movement! She saw the perfect time when Shifty looked away to watch Lifty grab Flaky's microwave, and tripped right next to her bag, her hands facing the purse. Shifty didn't notice right away, he was to interested in a large poster of Duffy that hung on the wall, he whistled and scampered over to it. Flaky grabbed her phone and called Flippy. It rang once, twice, three times, then Flaky heard Flippy's voice.

"Hello? Flaky?" she let out a sigh of relief and then let out a loud shriek that made the twins look to her.

"What now?" Lifty yelled slapping his arms to his sides.

"Is that Lifty? What's going on over there?" Flippy exclaimed through the phone, and Flaky let out another yell of fear.

"Help! Help me!" she knew her plan was working so far. The twins stomped over to her and started kicking and punching her all over. This time she let out real cries of pain, and she heard Flippy gasp on the other line.

"I'm on my way!" she heard him say and then he hung up, now all she could do was wait, wait while she was being beaten half to death. The brother's were both laughing and enjoying themselves as they picked on the poor, helpless porcupine cowering on the floor before them.

_Please hurry, Flippy! Please!_ She prayed as one of the thieves kicked her arm, and she heard a horrible, skin crawling, crunching noise. _My arm! They've broken my arm!_ She wailed to herself.


End file.
